The Royal Harem
by TimX7
Summary: Venus Morningstar joins the personal harem of Princess Celestia and Luna. This is a humanized character story.


**Prologue**

Canterlot... Midnight... It was a typical average evening for the city of Canterlot. Businesses had already closed or were closing till dawn the next morning. Bars were holding last call before closing, hardly anyone wandered the streets this time of night. The night sky was clear and the moon was full. It has been so warm out during the night. So many homes had their windows open to get some cool night air. Normally this isn't the best time to be out onto the streets alone, let alone be a young woman wearing skimpy clothing. This is what one young woman around the age of eighteen was doing. Her only attire was a black silk dress, high heel shoes and a pair of glasses resting on her nose. Her hair color is sunset orange, blue, and a dark purple, her eyes were sunset orange and her skin Caucasian.

Venus Morningstar looked like an up and coming prostitute turning tricks in the bad part of town. Which is where she is walking through right now. Her long hair let down entirely, making her look so sultry and femme fatale, that she could easily kill a man with looks alone. She wasn't the most popular girl in school. Despite being one of the most beautiful girls in school. Venus only wanted to try her best to get into the most academic of colleges for her career. For some reason or another she wasn't accepted to any of the schools. She had no choice but to attend a tech university in Manehattan. However money was going to be a problem. She didn't have a scholarship or managed to get one in high school. So she had to find a part time job in Manehattan this fall. She thought her life couldn't get any worse than what it is now, until she received an invitation in the mail. There was no return address and the invitation only said:

_Dear Ms. Morningstar,_

_You are cordially invited to attend a special meeting at the location below. We hope you can attend and hope you can wear something very sexual for this meeting. This is a private matter and must not be shared with anyone under no circumstances. We're expecting you to arrive at midnight... We believe you'll like what we offer you as far as a job goes._

_Please present the invitation attached to the guards at the door. In order for you to access the secret chamber of our meeting..._

The letter wasn't signed at all. And she had no clue who could have sent it. She knew all too well about the gift she has, and wondered how complete mysterious strangers knew she had this gift. So she decided against her better judgment to go to this meeting. Praying to the Creator above that she isn't going to be killed or raped. Praying this isn't some trick...

She walks towards the address marked on the invitation, a popular night club, called the Wub Club. It is owned and run by the infamous DJ Pon3 Vinyl Scratch. Yet as she was walking through the dark streets, someone from inside a nearby alley grabs her and drags her into the alley, much to her shock and surprise. It was a man who grabbed her, and he throws her against the wall and pulls out a switchblade. Grinning he then used the knife to cut off of Venus' clothes. Including her bra and panties. Venus screamed for help, when there was no one to help. The man slapped her across the face to shut her up. Only to hit her hard enough to knock her to the ground. Then the man dropped his pants, kneeling down he tried to penetrate the poor woman's vagina. However...

"What the fuck!?" the man said as he noticed a penis just magically grows out of her vagina. Causing the man to get up in disgust and try to run away, but gets knocked out by a tall average build man with blue hair cut short. The attempted rapist fell to the ground with a soft thud. As the tall man and his partner, a shorter average build man with blue hair in a military buzz cut, walked out of the shadows.

"Are you okay ma'am?" he asked.

"Yes..." she replied weakly. "Can I at least know your name so I can thank my knight in shining armor?"

"My name is Shining Armor of the Canterlot Royal Guards ma'am." Shining said.

"Looks like Princess Celestia has done it again." the shorter man, Flash Sentry said.

"Yeah Flash... She seems to know stuff like this all of the time." Shining Armor said. Flash Sentry walks over to help the now nude woman up off of the ground. When he notices the penis shrink and disappear back into Venus' vagina.

"You just had a dick there a second ago..." Flash told her. "How the fuck did you do that?"

"I have no idea... For as long as I can remember, I've always done it against my will." she replied. "It's caused a lot of trouble for me in the past."

"What is your name ma'am?" Shining asked.

"Venus... Venus Morningstar... I'm trying to get to the Wub club for a special meeting..." Venus hands Shining Armor the invitation. He reads it and recognizes the hand writing on it. Which leaves him to nod and hand the paper back to Venus.

"Flash and I can get you there." Shining Armor said. Then he took off his vinyl trench coat and hands it to Venus. Who is still naked and without any kind of clothing. Since her clothes have been shredded with a knife. "Hey Flash be sure to call Canterlot Police and tell them about the man here."

"Already on it Captain!" Flash said as was already on his cell phone.

"Tell me something. Do you two normally act like vigilantes, saving every woman you hear is in trouble?"

"No... We were told by Princess Celestia herself. That something is was searching for would be in this alley would need help. Looks like you are what the Princess is searching for... Maybe it has to do with the invitation you have in your we have to get out of here before the police arrive. Don't worry, I know a back way into the club for us to use. You wouldn't get past the front door in the nude."

–-

Venus was escorted to the back entrance of the club. An entrance normally used by those with a special purpose. Naturally Armor and Flash led the young woman downstairs, to a door in the basement. That is normally used for storing equipment that Vinyl would need for her work. The door they led Venus to was labeled: OFFICE OF HEAD MISTRESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE. Venus walked up, opened the door and entered the room. Immediately she was in amazement of what she was looking at. She noticed a lot of book shelves all over the room with books from fiction to non-fiction. The lighting changed from purple to pink, magic sparkles flew through the air, and there was a lone woman in a black evening dress sitting at her desk reading a book.

The woman's dress appears to have a slit cut up the leg portion of the dress on both sides. Revealing her rather well toned tanned legs, and the heels on her feet. The woman closed the book and turned her chair around to face Venus. She was absolutely beautiful, as if she was an angel that fell from Heaven. She matched Venus athletic build, despite not being athletic from the amount of books in the room. The woman's breasts looked to be in the higher D cup range, slightly bigger than Venus' D cup breasts. The woman had gold bracelets on her ankles and wrists with a purple bracelet further up her arms. Her hair was dark purple minus the streak of pink in it, and it reached to her back. The woman marks her place in the book and closes it. Before taking off her reading glasses and laying them on top of the book. She slowly stands up from her desk and walks over to Venus in a sultry, seductive style.

"May I help you?" she asked Venus.


End file.
